Rikki is a star
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Rikki and her band has made it to no. 1 with their first album.


**Disclaimer: I don't own H2O: Just Add Water.**

**Author's note: Rikki is an adult in this story.**

* * *

**Rikki is a star**

**Rikki Bennet and her band 'Ladies of the Dark' has made it to no. 1 with their first album and tonight Rikki is a guest on Power Rock, the biggest music-show on TV in Australia.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight's guest is Rikki Bennet, lead-singer and guitar-player in her own band 'Ladies of the Dark'. They've just made it to no. 1 and are going on a nation-wide tour real soon." says Reginald Simmons, the host of Power Rock.

"Nice to be here tonight." says Rikki.

Rikki take her seat in the chair by the table on stage.

Rikki is dressed up in full hardcore punk-outfit. She's wearing a black tank top with 'Badass Bitch' written all over it in fake-blood, her black super-tight leather pants, high-heel boots and a large silver chain that she use as a necklace.

"Rikki, how does it feel to make it to no. 1 with your very first album? That's no small thing." says Reginald Simmons.

"Guess I'm happy. To me it's really not that weird. Of course it's fun to make it to no. 1 and such, but I really feel just like regular old me." says Rikki.

"Few people would say the same, Rikki. Which song on the album means the most to you?" says Reginald Simmons.

"All of them are important in their own way, but I guess 'Man of stone' means a lot to me. It's about my husband." says Rikki. "Also 'Silver birds' is a very nice song."

"Okey, I really like 'Man of stone' too." says Reginald Simmons.

"Thanks!" says Rikki with a smile.

"How do you feel about goin' on tour?" says Reginald Simmons.

"I look forward to it. First time for me, you know. Not nervous at all, because I'm awesome." says Rikki.

"Can you sing something for us? Give us a little sneak peek." says Reginald Simmons.

"I can do that." says Rikki as she stand up and walk over to a mic on the left side of the stage.

A guy enter the stage and hands Rikki a guitar.

Rikki begin to play and sing.

_**Once upon a time, a little girl was sad. Nobody was there for her. She had nothing, nothing at all. Empty was her life.**_

_**Then suddenly he was there, a boy who seemed so strong. He took her heart and made the girl feel cute.**_

_**Yeah...he's a man of stone. A man of stone. A powerful man of stone.**_

_**Now the little girl is grown up. Her soul is now so strong. **_

_**And it's thanks to him. The man of stone. The man...who's made of super-hard stone.**_

_**Once upon a time, a teenage girl was cute. He made her feel so happy. So happy, hot and strong. Love was in her life.**_

_**And he was always there. A guy who was so strong. He danced with her and made her feeling sweet.**_

_**And he's a man of stone. A man of stone. A powerful man of stone.**_

_**Now the teenage girl is grown up. Her soul is very strong. **_

_**And it's thanks to him. The man of stone. The man...who's made of super-hard stone.**_

_**Once upon a time, a woman was so hot. She was sexy, strong and powerful. She had love and friendship in her little life.**_

_**Her husband was always there. A man who was very strong. He made love to her and she would feel so cool.**_

_**And he's a man of stone. A man of stone. A powerful man of stone.**_

_**Now that woman is still so sexy. Her soul is always strong.**_

_**And it's thanks to him. The man of stone. The man...who's made of super-hard stone.**_

_**He's...a...man...of...stone! Oh, yeah!**_

Rikki put down the guitar and return to her chair.

"Wow, that was awesome, Rikki." says Reginald Simmons.

"Of course it was awesome. I'm a badass woman who feel no fear." says Rikki.

"You really know how to write strong hardcore music, but keeping the lyrics emotional." says Reginald Simmons.

"That's my thing. Cuteness with a sharp fist-punch is the shit for me." says Rikki with a small laugh.

"Would you please explain that..." says Reginald Simmons.

"It means that I can be sweet and girly if I want to, but I'm always ready to kick some ass. I'll never go meek and weak. There's always power in me." says Rikki.

"That's a pretty unusual lifestyle."

"Maybe, but it always work for me. Rikki can be described as a strong sexy badass lady with a sweet and soft side behind her hardcore shell." says Rikki.

"Such an attitude might scare some younger fans."

"True. My target audience though is older teens and adults who are Goths and punk-people so I like to think that my attitude is perfect for such fans." says Rikki.

"I can't disagree with that. Older fans wouldn't be turned off by your hardcore style, Rikki."

"Exactly! My music is not for middle school kids. It's for cool powerful people who wear black leather, sleep naked and ride big motorbikes." says Rikki.

"Where did you learn to play guitar?"

"I'm totally self-taught. Have never taken a single guitar-lesson in me life." says Rikki.

"Will we ever hear some softer music from you and your band, Rikki?"

"Sure, but most of my music is hardcore badass punk-music. I don't want my fans to think that I'm goin' wimp-like or something." says Rikki.

"How did you first get into the music-thing?"

"My friend Emma gave me an acoustic guitar as a gift. I started to play and write simple little songs and then things just went on from there." says Rikki.

"If you don't listen to your own music, what music is great in your eyes?"

"Dark Debby write awesome songs and she's a cool woman." says Rikki. "The Vampire-riders are also cool. At least on their second and third album."

"What about Jessica Razor? Her music is similar to yours."

"She's _**not **_similar to me. The slut is soo fake." says Rikki.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do. Jessica Razor is a weak slut with no strength. She's totally fake." says Rikki.

"Finally I just wanna wish you and your band the best of luck on your tour." says Reginald Simmons with a smile.

"Thanks!" says Rikki. "I'm not nervous."

"Okey, that was Rikki Bennet everyone." says Reginald Simmons.

Rikki leave the stage. She feel cool and awesome. Her tour begin only three days later, but Rikki is not nervous. She look forward to goin' on tour with her band.

Jenna, Tara and Kathie give Rikki a big hug as she enter the backstage-area. "You were totally awesome, Rikki, Queen of Badass Power." says Jenna with a smile.

"Awww, thanks, ladies! You chicks says such nice things to me." says Rikki as she cry some small happy-tears. She's happy to have such awesome band-mates.

**The End.**


End file.
